PROJECT SUMMARY ABSTRACT The UCLA Microbial Pathogenesis Training Grant (MPTG) provides the foundation for an integrated research training program in the biochemistry, cell biology & genetics of microbial pathogens and host-pathogen interactions. The program?s goal is to train scientists to conduct research in microbial pathogenesis using molecular, cellular, genetic, immunological, genomic, proteomic and ?post-omic? approaches. Our training faculty includes 22 preceptors with a broad range of related research interests in the areas of bacteriology, parasitology, virology, and immunology. Faculty preceptors have excellent publication, funding and training records. The program was first funded in 1988 and is currently in its 29th year of funding. MPTG is small, with five predoctoral and two postdoctoral funded positions; yet it plays a vital role, not limited to trainees, in educating PhD students and postdoctoral fellows in the field of microbial pathogenesis at UCLA. Most of our predoctoral trainees are recruited through the Graduate Program in Biosciences (GPB) which provides an excellent pool of 92 predoctoral students on average yearly. For many years, >25% of entering PhD students express interests in microbiology, immunology and host:pathogen interactions. Our faculty are also highly successful in attracting qualified postdoctoral fellows, having a mean of 16 postdoctoral fellows eligible for support in any given year. Trainees are selected for funding on a competitive basis, after a thorough review of their academic and research accomplishments. Progress is reviewed throughout the year and appointments are competitively renewed yearly with a maximum of three years of support for predoctoral trainees and two years for postdoctoral trainees. The training program requires the completion of coursework focused on microbial pathogenesis, annual presentations of trainee research in symposia attended by all trainees and training preceptors, and participation in a Microbial Pathogenesis seminar series composed of external, preeminent scientists in the field & associated literature discussions. Trainees also participate in a journal club focused on host:pathogen interactions and newly emerging infectious agents. These journal clubs are jointly facilitated by training preceptors and trainees and serve to broaden trainee education. Participation in a course devoted to ethics and accountability in biomedical research and a scientific writing course is also required. All trainees are required to develop career objectives guided by ?My Individual Development Plan (IDP)?. Postdoctoral trainees are also required to participate in the PhD Career Training Series and research-related career focused workshops. Career counseling by the program director and training grant advisory committee is also emphasized. Annual research presentations at national meetings and UCLA scientific retreats are expected. The focal point of our training program is excellence in research. Several mechanisms are in place to monitor and facilitate trainee progress in research and career development. Our past training efforts have been successful and continued success is anticipated following the plan described in this proposal.